


Naiad of the Black Lake - fanart

by kocuria-visuals (kocuria)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Cabin Fic, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Magical Realism, Nomad Steve Rogers, Nymphs & Dryads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria-visuals
Summary: Whatever woke him is long gone, leaving behind only the faint scent of water lilies in their wake.-fanart created in collab with SinpaiCasanova
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Naiad of the Black Lake - fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinpaiCasanova (Bladerunnerblue)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladerunnerblue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Naiad of the Black Lake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685718) by [SinpaiCasanova (Bladerunnerblue)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladerunnerblue/pseuds/SinpaiCasanova). 



> Cas is 100% responsible for my recent [flower crown obsession](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/tagged/flower-crowns) 😂  
> (well, and I could never say no to a fab, soft Bucky...)  
>   
>   
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/kocuria)  
> 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Images:

  * Bucky - Sebastian Stan in _Labirynth_ (2012)
  * Steve - Chris Evans photographed for _Rolling Stone_ (2016)
  * [the lake](https://unsplash.com/photos/TPlqTQ3nxw8) and [the lily](https://unsplash.com/photos/hEDwwsfES2w) from Unsplash



Before-and-afters on Tumblr: [the naiad](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/630814334967218176/come-find-me-the-breeze-whispers-against-his) and [the Nomad](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/630454176123650048/its-quiet-as-usual-the-moonlit-night-around-him) 😇

* * *

For _Naiad of the Black Lake_ by [SinpaiCasanova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladerunnerblue/pseuds/SinpaiCasanova).

> “Where are you?” Steve murmurs, mostly to himself. He’s not expecting a response to be carried along the wind, now wrapping around his waist like the arms of a lover. He gets one anyway.
> 
> _“Come find me,”_ the breeze whispers against his ear, and it’s so soft that for a moment, Steve believes he’d merely imagined it. But it speaks again, and Steve sucks in a startled breath when lips he can’t see touch his own, pressing a cold kiss that tastes faintly of water lillies to his parted mouth. _“Find me. Catch me. Claim me.”_
> 
> “Where?” Steve finds himself asking against all reason.

Coming soon 💖

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! 🙃  
>   
>   
> 


End file.
